Logan's Journal
by Logan Knipp
Summary: The final story in the "HD's Journal" series. Logan is 18 and moving on out! How will his life change? SEQUEL TO HD'S DIARY! Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Mar '11 THRU '12 iPrologue

"In 5..."

**LTK STORIES PRESENTS**

"...4..."

**A MESSED UP PRODUCTION**

"...3,2!"

"Hey guys! I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Logan!"

"So this must be, iCARLY!"

**LOGAN'S JOURNAL**

* * *

><p><strong>March 4th,2011 Friday 10:02 pm<strong>

Just got done with iCarly...

We are in Hawaii still. I like it here! The people are nice, the beach is amazing, and there are always beautiful sunsets! It's great! This could not get any better! This has got to be the best birthday EVER!

**March 28th,2011 Monday 07:21 am**

Heading back to Ridgeway! I missed that place so much!

* * *

><p><strong>May 26th,2011 Thursday 4:23 pm<strong>

School's out for summer! TIME TO RELAX!

* * *

><p><strong>September 5th,2011 Monday 7:12 am<strong>

First day of the last year at Ridgeway. I hope this is the best school year here!

**4:02 pm**

One day down! Now we have to start planning the final webisode of the show...

Things are changing...and I'm not liking all of it.

**10:01 pm**

Just got done _planning_. We are going to have most, if not all, of the important people to the show (i.e. Spencer, Gibby, Nevel, Principal Franklin, Cort, and some others)... There is going to be a big cake and a we are going to hang a big sign in the lobby of the school! It will be awesome! I just can't wait! I wish I could talk Carly out of ending it though... The show was the only reason I came here in the first place... It kinda sucks...

* * *

><p><strong>December 25th,2011 Sunday 11:31 am (CHRISTMAS DAY)<strong>

Christmas! Got Sam 3 pounds of bacon. Hope she likes it.

* * *

><p><strong>January 1st,2012 Sunday 12:00 am (NEW YEARS DAY)<strong>

HAPPY NEW YEARS! Here is to the future! Party time!

* * *

><p><strong>March 4th,2012 Sunday 10:24 am <strong>

I AM 18 YEARS OLD! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p><strong>March 24th,2012 Saturday 4:23 pm<strong>

Tomorrow is when we are going to do the final webisode of iCarly. I really don't want it to end... I guess it had to, one day... March 25th is the last day...

**A/N: Kinda short for the first chapter. It's just a Prologue though. THE FINAL WEBISODE OF iCARLY WILL BE THE ENTIRE NEXT CHAPTER! Then probably some more time skipping until Logan has to go to college... WEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Next Chapter: iCarly Finale!**

**INFO- The final webisode of iCarly! **

**Peace**


	2. Mar 25th '12 iCarly Finale

**March 25th,2012 Sunday 9:49 pm**

Today is the day. We are a mere 10 minutes from having to do the final webisode of iCarly...

* * *

><p><strong>STORY<strong>

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Logan!"

"AND THIS IS iCARLY!"

"This is the final webisode of the show," Logan said.

"We plan on making it our best though!" Carly said.

"To kick off the show, we will be showcasing our webshow highlights!" Sam says.

"So, without further ado, here it is, the EVOLUTION OF iCARLY!"

A video begins playing on the wall monitor, which is the only thing the viewers at home can see.

"_Hey there people of Earth, I'm Carly Shay, and this is our very first webcast of a little show we call iCarly!"_

"_She's Carly,"_

"_She's Sam,"_

"_Sam I am!"_

"_Carly, Sam,"_

"_I think they're clear."_

A transition occurs and the video flashes clips from the show to a beat.

"_We wanna see videos of you guys doing your coolest dance moves,"_

"_Our your uncoolest dance moves,"_

"_ANY dance moves will be acceptable! Like the jitterbug,"_

"_The tango!"_

"_The mombo!"_

"_The chimichanga!"_

"_The woozie jacuzzi!"_

"_The butternut trot!"_

"_Any dance you like!"_

Another transition and a RANDOM DANCING montage starts.

The screen then goes to Gibby moments.

"_Fill me with feathers!"_

"_Now that's Italian!"_

"_I'm on a cow."_

Thescreen then goes to a guest star montage, showing: Shelby Marx, Lucas, Nevel, Plain White-T's, Mandy, David Archuleta, Wade Collins, and T-Bo.

The video then ends with a montage of Good-byes.

"Well that was awesome!" Carly yelled off-screen.

"It sure was!" Sam said, "Now time for the last installment in the series, The Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl!"

Logan is sitting at a table, dressed as a cowboy, and Carly, dressed as a farm girl, walks toward him.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Your a cowboy,"The Idiot Farm Girl says.

"Yep, yeah finally got it right," Says the Cowboy, putting a bottle of soda to his lips.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" The Farm girl yells, slapping the drink out of his hands.

"Why did you do that, She-Dummy!"

"That man put poison in it!" Says the Farm girl, pointing to Sam, dressed in a black cowboy outfit.

"I did no such thang! Yall's dummy done made a mistake!" The Mystery Cowboy says.

"Yeah he did, I saw him do it!" The farm girl said.

The cowboy walks toward the Mystery cowboy, and grabs him by the collar.

"Is that true? Be honest your I will beat ya down."

"Okay. I was done hired ta do that. Sorry if harmed ya," The Mystery Cowboy says.

"Get out of my sight before I lose my temper,"

The Mystery Cowboy runs off screen.

"Why, thank you, Farm girl. You actually did somethin' smart for once," The Cowboy says.

"He he...your stupid," The Farm girl says, bouncing in place.

"SCENE," Sam says.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Well guys, this is our final good-bye. The webshow has been fun, but we are too old to do this anymore. We have to move on...and what better way to, than with a GIANT CAKE!" Carly says.

Spencer pushes a giant cake with the iCarly Logo on it into the room.

"Wow Spencer, good job," Sam said.

"Thanks. Oh! One more thing! I left a surprise inside!"

"What kind of surprise?" Logan asked.

"A GIBBY-PRISE!"

Gibby pops out of the cake.

"GIBBY!" He yells.

"Good-bye guys." Carly said.

"Just remembered what you learned from this show...DO WHAT YOUR TEACHERS SAY YOU CAN'T!" Sam yells.

"RANDOM DANCING!"

A lot of iCarly guest stars come out: Principal Franklin, Cort, Guppy, Lucas, Mandy, Brad, Nevel, and even Chuck!

They all start dancing as Freddie walks to his laptop.

"And we are...clear!" He says as everybody starts to cheer.

**A/N: Amazing chapter. Took a long time for me to write this, so I hope you enjoyed.**

**Next Chapter: iLeave Ridgeway**

**INFO- The final day of Ridgeway...then off to College!**

**See ya**


	3. May 16thTHRU Aug 6th '12 iLeave Ridgeway

**May 16th,2012 Wednesday 7:02 am**

Today, we graduate. In a couple of months, we leave for college. Wow. I miss being a kid all ready.

* * *

><p><strong>STORY<strong>

_Dawn of the Final Day_

_7 Hours Remain_

This was their day. They had worked so hard to get here, and, in 7 hours, they would be out of High School.

Logan got on the bus to go to school, sitting next to Freddie.

"Hey Logan, you excited?" He asked.

"Nervous would be the right word," Logan answered.

"Yeah, me too. I just can't believe we are almost through," Freddie said.

"This is crazy...we are almost through though!" Logan said with enthusiasm.

Freddie started looking out the window. As he watched the passing cars, he started remembering the "Seat of Sitting" at Carly's house. It was sad, really. The entire world they had known for so many years, was disappearing.

The bus pulled up to Ridgeway and the students got off.

They went about their classes as usual, but had free day in all of them.

Then, at 2:00 pm, they went to the gym for the graduation.

There were rows of chairs set up and a podium in front of them. All the students' parents were in the bleachers. The band played "Pomp and Circumstance" as the 12th graders walked out.

Logan knew then, this was the end.

They all took their seats. Principal Franklin stood at the podium.

"Good afternoon. I hope this ceremony will fill you all with happiness, excitement, and many more emotions, as these hard working students take the step from adolescence into adulthood. Now, as I call your name, come up and receive your diploma, and scholarships if we have any for you. After you do so, take your seat.

"Lynda Ashe."

A blond girl stands up and walks to Principal Franklin.

_Noon of the Final Day_

_30 Minutes Remain_

"Now, some of you parents may be wondering why I have neglected to call your child's name. We are going to do special honors last. So, if the entire 12th grade AV Club will please stand. You will receive your diplomas and scholarships together." Franklin says.

The AV club goes up to the podium and stand in a row.

"Sean Annrey. Fredward Benson. Thomas Barnes. Rory Pond. Amelia Williams." Franklin says, giving the diplomas and scholarships to each person respectively.

"You may sit. Now, the Art Club."

_Noon of the Final Day_

_15 Minutes Remain_

"Okay. One last group. They have helped me so much. They used to have a webshow. I am sure you know who I am talking about. Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Logan Knipp!"

They walk up to get their diplomas and scholarships. They then return to their seats.

"If you all will now, please stand up. Students, or rather should I say, Ladies and Gentlemen, toss your hats into the air!"

They all do. Everyone starts cheering and hugging. People start to cry. Some start acting crazy with joy. It was over.

Next step: College.

They all went to their parents.

"Ready to go Logan?" His mom asked.

"Um...well...I kinda wanted to ride the bus home, one last time."

"Okay. Uh, asked your Principal if the buses will take you home." His dad said.

The driver would. They rest of the iCarly crew went too.

The bus pulled up to the Bushwell and let them off...for the last time.

"It's the little things that really get to you..." Logan said, his eyes starting to water.

It was done. They were adults, ready for college...

_End of the Final Day_

_0 Minutes Remain_

* * *

><p><strong>3:40 pm <strong>

We are home. I am now officially an adult. I don't even know what to do until we leave for college.

* * *

><p><strong>August 6th,2012 Monday 11:55 am <strong>

Packing for college. We are all going to the same one! It is gonna be just great.

**A/N: YAY! Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying so far. So, I'll just leave a Next Chapter Announcement right here...**

**iGo To College**

**INFO- Do I need to explain?**

**Later**

***IF YOU LIVE IN OR NEAR MEMPHIS TENNESSEE, YOU CAN MEET THE iCARLY & VICTORIOUS STARS! THEY WILL BE THERE, DOING A FUND RAISER FOR ST. JUDES! SPREAD THE WORD!*  
>(Shameless DanWarp Promotion)<br>**


	4. Aug 8th THRU 9th iGo To College

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Things have been hectic. Hooray for more long waits!  
>UPDATED: I have removed all "lemon" content from this chapter. It doesn't fit the story at all.<br>**

**August 8th,2012 Wednesday 8:01 am**

We are here. I just got unpacked and am ready to begin. Not sure what to think yet.

**11:26 am**

Made some friends. Saw some old friends. Classes don't begin until next week.

**2:14 pm**

I am getting lots of attention...again. Will iCarly be with me forever?

**11:58 pm**

I can't sleep. People keep coming to my dorm and knocking on my door.

**August 9th,2012 Thursday 3:51 am**

I've only been here, not even 24 hours, and I all ready hate it. This better not be what my whole experience is like.

**7:01 am**

Welp, time for a tour.

* * *

><p><strong>STORY<strong>

Logan and a group of new students headed to the entrance where they would begin their tour. Sam and Carly joined the group as it passed the Girls' Dorm. Logan flashed Sam a quick smile and put his arm around her. They met with their tour guide, a middle-aged man with big round glasses.

"Welcome to Seattle University!" He said.

Logan and Sam completely tuned him out as they followed the rest of the group.

"So how was your night?" Logan asked.

"Well, considering a bunch of dweebs kept knocking on our window, pretty good,"

"You too, huh? I barely got any sleep," Logan stated. "Hey, could you use a little...um...break?"

"Yeah. I think I could," Sam said.

The tour group passed a closet and Logan opened it and peeked in. It was empty. He lead her inside and picked her up. He sat her on a toolbox and started kissing her neck. She moaned as he did so, knowing she had missed this a lot.

The two shared a very intimate moment in the closet, then they got dressed and ran back to the group as if nothing had happened.

After the tour they all went to the Cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>11:48 am<strong>

I just had my first time in College. Wow. That was absolutely amazing. We are eating lunch now. This place has the BEST hamburgers.

**A/N:Again, sorry for the long wait. I have just been really busy lately. Next chapter announcement?**

**iTake Classes!**

**INFO- The first classes at Seattle University!**

**Peace.**


	5. Aug 13th iTake Classes

**A/N: I'm going to finish this story. I know I took forever getting this chapter out. I started writing it a long time ago. I apologize for taking so long (almost a year).**

**August 13th,2012 Monday 7:36 am**

Ugh. I just woke up. Extremely tired. I don't wanna go to class today...-sigh-. I guess I have to.

* * *

><p><strong>STORY<strong>

Logan laid his laptop on the side table and raised up. The morning sun shining in on his eyes, and the birds chirping.

He looked around the room. All of his posters were set up. Nirvana, Cage The Elephant, Foo Fighters, Rob Zombie, Marty McFly, The Joker, Batman, Catwoman, and the Harry Potter trio all around him. He noticed Freddie across the room setting up some of his pictures.

"You set up my stuff for me?" Logan asked.

"Well, we have been here for a week. I had to empty some of these boxes so I could get rid of them," Freddie answered.

"Oh...well thanks,"

Logan got up and dressed. He headed to the Cafeteria for some breakfast.

"HEY LOGAN!" An iCarly fan yelled from across the room. She ran to here friends and they all started chatting about what Logan presumed to be him. He grabbed a tray and started loading it with sausage, eggs, toast, and made a glass of orange juice. He walked over to the cashier as she rung up the items. He paid and sat down at a table.

Sam walked in and got some breakfast (sausage, eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice) and sat next to Logan.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey. Did anyone else start messing with you last night?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna have to teach them a lesson," She replied.

"While your at it, get the people that keep messing with me too,"

They finished their food and headed to their first classes of the day. Logan had Biology while Sam had Calculus.

In Biology, everyone stared at him. He just couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Things were becoming more and more difficult. None of his other classes went that well either.

* * *

><p><strong>4:23 pm<strong>

Well...this is shit. This hasn't stopped. They are still being clingy assholes. If I don't get some breathing room, I'm going to explode. Hopefully this is just a phase and will be over within a few weeks or days.

**6:08 pm**

They are still at it. I'm almost at a breaking point...

* * *

><p><strong>STORY<strong>

Logan looked over the lid of his laptop to see guys walking by the dorm window looking in. They nodded and said something that was muffled. He got up from the chair and went to see Sam. They had plans for the night...

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long for something so short. It would have been longer, but I hit this spot where I didn't feel like writing. When I did begin writing again, I started on a completely original work over at FictionPress. I would have written more to this if I didn't feel the need to release _something_. Next chapter announcement, I suppose.**

**iExplode**

**INFO- HD goes overboard.**

**Peace**


End file.
